


Destiny, Check

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Destiny, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can sense Arthur's presence, and is searching for him.</p>
<p>Written for this KMM prompt: <i>Merlin cruises the mall/uni bathrooms for someone to fuck him hard.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny, Check

Not too tall, **check**. Muscled, **check**. Blond, **check**.

Establish contact.

"Looking for something?"

Blue eyes, **check**.

Interested, **check**.

Aisle: GN (Anthropology). Promising.

Closest toilet: Eastern stairs.

Five minutes. Be there.

**check**.

Waiting, hands running through hair. Fuck. Sweaty palms. Breath hitching. Mirror showing pasty, desperate- twink? prettyboy?- just boy. Just nobody.

No magic, this time round.

Door opens.

Hands pulling at shirts, at trousers. Trousers down. Easy access. Pinching arse. Condom, **check**. Lube, **check**.

"Yeah, that's it."

Pressed up against wall. Hands all over.

"Hard, make it _hard_."

Fingers breach him first. Greedy fucker. Not one but two fingers. Needs cock more.

"Fuck, you're already open."

Second that day. Still three hours to go before library closing time.

The nights are the worse part. Need him so bad. Waited for so long. Can't do this for much longer. 

_What use is it to belong to someone who never shows up to claim you?_

But will keep on searching. Like one does. Maybe this is the one.

Condom rolled on. Cock on pretty little pucker. Shove in. Hurts. Should be impossible, but is not.

Breathe. Keep on breathing.

Slams all the way in. Wait a second. Blondie's hair in his face, hot breath in ear. Pull out. Back in. _Goodfasthardyes_.

"God, yes."

Closing eyes. Easier like that. Try to relax. Open up.

"Harder."

Pressed against the wall, face squished. Arse open. Wrenched, split in two. Impaled. Will feel it tomorrow. Nice and sore. Hands hard on hips. Will bruise. Oh, yes he will. _Bruises like a peach, this one._

Hand reaching round. Pumping fist. Nice big hand, **check**.

"Oh, fuck. _Fuckfuckfuck_."

Orgasm (Blondie), **check**.

"Arthur, oh _Arthur_."

Orgasm (Merlin), **check**.

"Sorry mate."

Not Arthur. Should have known. Really. Covering up. Splashing water in face.

Go separate ways, **check**.

Out hunting again. Arthur is close. Hole always greedy for him. Twitching, wet. Feeling his presence.

Maybe next time.

Any day, now.

_There will be a sign, young Warlock._ Stupid dragon.

"Excuse me, do you work here?"

Blond, **check**. Blue eyes, **check**.

"Sorry?"

"What sort of a prize idiot are you?" Prat, **check**.

"I don't-"

"Anyway, I'm looking for _The Passage of Arms_ by Richard Bradley. Catalogue number: GN 805 Bra. It should be here, but it isn't."

Pointless to resist.

Going through the shelf.

"Here it is. You just needed to look more closely."

The picture on the cover: _Hand piercing the water, grasping Excalibur._

Knees go weak, boy-cunt wet and open for him.

Blond, blue eyes, muscled, prat, King.

_Arthur_. **check**.


End file.
